Turnabout Celebrations
by AAJL
Summary: A simple movie night on Misaki's birthday turns into something much, much more. T for sexual references. /One shot/


**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

* * *

><p>"Stop hogging the popcorn, will you? Geez, you're gonna get fat if you keep eating at that pace."<p>

Takumi laughed. "Oh relax, Prez. I won't get fat. I already get enough exercise from chasing you around every day. Besides, it's not like you eat anything anyways, you bean pole."

"Who said I didn't eat anything! I eat as much as a normal young adult, thank you very much!"

"You never eat anything whenever I see you, and on the rare occasion you do, you hardly eat anything. No wonder you keep getting lighter every time I carry you."

"And why do I not remember you carrying me?"

"You fell asleep. I took you to the park and fed you a bit too much sugar, remember? Oh, of course you're not gonna remember, you were asleep. You looked so cute."

"You didn't do anything to me while I was unconscious, did you?"

"Me? No, of course not."

"Somehow, I don't believe you."

"Correction: Somehow, you _do_ believe me."

"Like hell I do."

"You always end up trusting my word."

"W-Well, _yeah_, but–"

"Then that's settled. You're so amusing, Prez. Your silly nature drives me wild every time," he chuckled.

"S-Silly? Why you–!"

"Now now, calm down, Misa-chan. I know you're eager to jump to the part where I screw you in bed, but that comes _way_ later. Right now, it's movie time, and I'm trying to watch this without a certain maid jumping in front of the television screen."

Misaki sighed heavily, knowing she would never win their conversation. Determined to keep some of her dignity, she folded her arms across her chest stubbornly, inching a little further away from Takumi. Takumi frowned, pulling her back next to him.

"You know I don't like it when you do that," he murmured, his arm tightening around her shoulder to prevent any future attempted escapes. Misaki finally gave up, snuggling into his warm body.

"There's a good maid, abiding by her master's wishes," he said approvingly, kissing the top of her head.

"Since when does the birthday girl abide by the rules?" she objected, squirming in his embrace.

"Just give up, Misaki. You're not going to win this, and you know it."

"Hey, I'm the birthday girl here. I should be getting my way."

"Which we both know includes cuddling."

"Uh, _no._"

"Uh, _yes._"

"You sound disgusting when you mimic me."

"Likewise, Misa-chan."

"Look, are you going to cuddle with me or not?"

Awkward silence.

"U-Uh... I mean..." Misaki stammered, her face flushing bright red as she nervously fidgeted with the zipper on her jacket.

"Can you not do that?" Takumi groaned, pecking her cheek. "You look so cute it makes me want to–"

Misaki slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't say it. Do _not_ say it."

Takumi mumbled something from behind her hand.

"Come aga– W-W-What was that for!"

"Since a certain Misaki wouldn't remove her hand from my mouth, I helped her out a little."

"Okay, new rule: No licking my hands. No licking me at all, actually, unless you're–" Misaki clapped both her hands over her mouth as she realised what she was saying.

"...You were saying, Misaki?"

"Nothing. Pretend you didn't hear anything. Look, let's just go back to watching the movie, shall we?"

"I don't let these things slip by easily. I'm going to get it out of you eventually, and you know that. It's either the easy way or the hard way. Since you're the birthday girl, you get to choose."

"I'm not going to say it. Ever."

"Did I just hear you say, 'the hard way, Takumi'? Okay then, the hard way it is."

"Wha–!"

Takumi pressed his lips to hers, ignoring her mumbled protests. His hands formed manacles around her own as she tried to push him away, locking her to him. It wasn't hard to complete her sentence himself, and Takumi smirked at the irony of the situation. He pushed her down onto the couch, grinning as she flushed in response to the awkward position they were in. He licked her lips, tasting the saltiness and buttery goodness from the popcorn they'd recently been eating. She let out a strangled moan, and Takumi took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. The kissing began to get heated, and it took a while for Takumi to realise his hands were slowly travelling further up her shirt. She flinched as his hands reached the back of her bra, so he let his fingers gradually retrace their steps down her smooth back, earning a shiver and another moan from his girlfriend.

"So," he murmured into her ear, his lips long since moved to her neck. "Are you going to finish what you were saying before?" He gave her neck the tiniest of licks, knowing that her neck was one of the most sensitive spots on her body.

"Fine! I said not to lick me unless you were kissing me!" she yelled, burying her head in his chest so he wouldn't see the unnatural shade of red it had turned.

Takumi grinned as he compared her response to his guess. They matched.

"I think we'll save the sex for another time," he said, pushing himself back to an upright position. "This probably isn't the best place for me to–"

"Can you _not_?" Misaki said, sitting up as well and attempting to straighten out her shirt. "In case you haven't realised, that topic is still very awkward for me to discuss."

"Don't think it's not awkward for me as well," he chuckled, reaching out for her so they could go back to cuddling again. "Believe me, it is."

"Whatever," Misaki said, rolling her eyes and reaching for the popcorn.

"Ah ah, Misaki," Takumi said, wagging a finger.

"What now?"

"You forgot something – pillow fight!" He grabbed a pillow, throwing it at inhumane speed at a baffled Misaki.

"Oh, you're _on_," she said, laughing as she grabbed another two cushions and proceeded to throw them at him in rapid succession.

Pillows and cushions taken from Takumi's couch flew back and forth. Misaki laugh grew louder as more and more pillows left her hand, and Takumi couldn't help but smile as he witnessed the playful, relaxed side of Misaki he never usually saw. After a long round of throwing pillows, he noticed that Misaki's throws were conducted with less energy and so he sat back down on the now cushion-less couch, beckoning for Misaki to join him. She walked over, immediately snuggling closer to him.

"Mmm," she breathed, inhaling his unique scent she could never get enough of.

"Like it?" he teased, gesturing towards his body. "It took a while to get to this point, but it's worth it."

"You're so weird," she laughed, kissing him on the cheek. He eagerly leaned closer to Misaki to receive her kiss, smiling and wrapping an arm around her.

"I know you like it."

"Whatever."

"Do you regret choosing to spend your birthday with me?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you regret choosing to spend your birthday with me?" he repeated.

"Why would you think that?"

"Just curious."

"Being with you is more enjoyable than any party," she said honestly, leaning her head on his shoulder. "And if you repeat that at any point in time, I will personally strangle you."

Takumi smiled happily, resting his head atop her own. He reached for Misaki's hand, gently taking it into his own.

"Good, because I kinda forgot to get you a present."

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't really mind."

"Just joking. How could I forget to get my wonderful girlfriend a birthday present?" He pulled out a small velvet jewellery box, setting it carefully on top of Misaki's knee.

"I told you not to spend any money on me," she said.

"And I clearly didn't listen," he retorted. "Now hurry up and open it."

Misaki gasped when she saw the diamond-and-sapphire studded heart-shape pendant.

"Holy– Takumi, please don't tell me the diamonds are real."

"They're real," he said in a serious voice.

"Why did you spend so much? If you had to buy me jewellery, you could have just gotten me a fake one," she said.

"But my feelings for you aren't fake," he said, slightly hurt by her reasoning. "They're real. Can you still not see that my feelings for you are genuine?"

"I can see it, alright," she mumbled, still staring at the necklace and amazed by its beauty.

"Let me put it on for you," he suggested, trying to lighten the atmosphere. His fingers brushed gently across her skin as he fastened the chain around her neck.

"Beautiful, as always," he said, kissing her cheek and letting his arms fall lazily around her waist. "I wanted to get you a green one, but they ran out," he said, a little apologetically.

"To be honest, I was hoping for something without emeralds," Misaki said. "I already have an amazing pair right here," she continued, running her fingers lightly down the side of his face. He caught her hand before it could trail off his face, pressing it closer to his skin.

"You're too good to me," he said, shaking his head slightly and smiling into her hand.

"You think you're the only one."

"You know I love you, right?"

"You've been telling me that ever since we met. Of course I know."

"Well I hope you haven't gotten tired of it, because I'm going to tell you again," he said, leaning forward and kissing her lips.

"_Tell_ me, or _show _me?" Misaki said cheekily, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Takumi grinned, picking up the hint.

"_Show_ you, of course," he said, picking her up bridal-style and making a dash for the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy birthday, Misaki! May the year ahead bring you lots of sweet memories that include your favourite perverted outer-space alien!<strong>

**You like? If there's something wrong with this fanfic, please bear in mind that I forced myself to write this at one in the morning before flaming. Yes, Misa, I made myself write this in honour of your birthday. I was going to start studying for school cert., but I was like, "Nah, Misaki-chan's birthday is WAY more important."**

**Make a girl happy with some reviews?**

**By the way, link to the necklace is on my profile :)**


End file.
